


Sanvers Netflix & Chill

by LegacyMermaid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyMermaid/pseuds/LegacyMermaid
Summary: After Maggie finally admits her feelings for Alex, and things start heating up, Maggie can't perform properly.





	

Alex ran her fingers through Maggie's soft, dark waves and looked into the woman's deep brown eyes and saw the happiness and excitement she was feeling reflected back at her. Alex's eyes moved down to Maggie's smile; her lips had the slightest tremble. Losing the cool she had been trying to maintain, Alex placed her hands on the sides of Maggie's face and pulled her firmly into another kiss.  
Maggie slowly moved her hands from Alex's elbows to her shoulders; Alex felt an excited shiver as Maggie's hands then slid from Alex's shoulders, down her back and landed on her waist. Maggie interlocked her hands behind Alex and pulled her in, so that their bodies were touching. Alex let out a giggle and smiled, not letting their lips part.  
The two women kissed again, this time, Alex parted her lips and allowed Maggie's tongue to explore her mouth; Alex, of course, reciprocated. Alex moaned and kissed Maggie deeper when she felt Maggie move her hand around to her breast.  
Almost automatically, Maggie hastily removed her leather jacket and pulled Alex in for another kiss. Not wanting to rush Alex into anything, Maggie slowly crept her hands up Alex's sides, bringing the bottom of her pajama top with them. Alex smiled, but Maggie could see the apprehension on her face.  
Maggie lowered her hands and looked at Alex with concern and understanding, "we don't have to, Alex..."  
But Alex placed her hands on top of Maggie's and guided them back up her body, "I know," she said with a grateful smile, "but I want to."  
Alex raised her arms in the air as Maggie lifted the pajama top over the taller woman's head. When she was just pulling the top past Alex's fingertips, Maggie retracted in pain, pulling her right arm into her.  
"Oh my god, Maggie!" Alex quickly put her shirt back on, led Maggie to the couch and sat beside her, a look of urgent concern on her face.  
Maggie let out a small laugh, "I'm fine, Alex, really. It's just, you know, this laser wound hurts a lot. And it's my 'good arm,' so I'm afraid we are going to have to postpone... you know..." Maggie looked down at her lap, obviously a little embarrassed.  
Alex laughed softly, "I'm in no hurry, Maggie, it's fine." She placed her index finger under Maggie's chin and raised her it so their eyes met again. Alex ran her thumb across Maggie's lips and then leaned in for a kiss. When their lips separated, the women kept their foreheads touching, just taking in the moment.  
Suddenly, they both broke out into laughter. "Ouch!" Maggie stopped laughing and grabbed her shoulder.  
The look on Alex's faced returned to concern, "let me get you some Advil and ice." Quickly she jumped up and all but ran to the kitchen, quickly returning with couple of pills in her left hand, which was also holding a small glass of water, a bag of frozen peas in her right hand, and her laptop under her arm. "This old bag of peas was all I had in my freezer," she said with an awkward smile.  
"That's perfectly fine," Maggie said, "maybe after I thaw it out, you can cook something up, so we have something green to go with that pizza." She smiled big and gave Alex a wink.  
Alex handed Maggie the pills and the water, placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of them and sat down next to Maggie, gently placing the peas on her shoulder. "What is it the kids are saying these day? 'Netflix and chill?'"  
Maggie almost spit out her water, "yeah, I think it's something like that," she laughed and winced again.  
"I'm in the middle of season five of Grey's Anatomy, is that ok?" Alex asked as she opened the laptop.  
"That's my favorite season," Maggie said with a smile.

They didn't watch much Grey's that night, and the peas thawed out much faster than expected.


End file.
